Naruhina One cople
by Crissy Blue
Summary: Opovestioara un pic mai realista!


Timp de o saptamana Tenten si Sakura s-au tot gandit ca Naruto are nevoie de o prietena si cum sa-l cupleze cu Hinata , apoi si-au dat seama ca au nevoie si de Bunica Tunade. Asa ca au apelat la ea:

- Ce vreti de la mine ca tot nu am inteles!

- Vrem ca sa ii dati o misiune lui Naruto sa plece impreuna cu Hinata undeva, singuri, orice misiune e buna!

- Ca de cand e pace lui Naruto ii e rusine sa mearga la Hinata ,desi o place!

- Deci voi vreti sa-l ajut pe Naruto sa-si gasesca o prietena?

- Va rugam!

- Imi pare rau dar nu pot face asta! Eu conduc un sat, nu culez tinerii!

- Haideti, Doamna! Veti scapa de Naruto daca isi gaseste o prietena! Totusi, chiar n-aveti nici-o misiune unde tre sa duca un pergament de la un sat la altul sau ceva?

- Pai…. Daca puneti problema asa….. chiar trebuie transportat un pergament secret in satul sunetului pentru a nu incepe un razboi cu ei…

- Va multumim!

- Sunteti niste mici santajiste! Chematil pe Naruto!

- Hinata?

- Nu vreti sa para real?

- Daca ziceti dumnevoastra…..

Tenten si Sakura il cautau pe Naruto si cand il vazu ii spuse exact ce a zis Tunade ,, Naruto, esti chemat de Tunade ". Iar el:

- Ce am mai facut? Dupa ce ca am si chestia cu Hinata….

-Tunade, m-ai chemat?

- Da, Naruto. Vreau sa mergi cu inca cinevasa trimiteti acest pergament in satul sunetului!

- Pfiu! Insfarsit am scapat de o problema!

- Sa vedem cine e disponibil… A.. uite! Vei merge in satul sunetului impreuna cu..Hinata!

- Va bateti joc de mine?

- Pardon?

- De ce tocmai Hinata?

-Ea e libera! Ai vreo problema?

- A… Off, nu, cand plecam?

- Maine de dimineta! Acum cheam-o si pe Hinata sa stabilim ceva!

- Ok….

Dupa o ora, Naruto a gasit-o pe Hinata la restaurantul de ramen.

- B-buna Hinata! Bunica Tunade te chema sa vorbim cu ea pentru misiunea noastra de maine (ce stupid a sunat) !

- Okey Naruto-kun!

- Deci sa stabilim ceva: Voi doi veti merge impreuna (si aici amandoi s-au facut rosii) in satul sunetului 3 zile, dupa care ii dati Hokaghelui de acolo acest pergament pe care il duce Hinata! Si va intoarceti. Inteles?

- Da!

- Bun, porniti maine la prima ora!

A doua zi:

- Acesta e pergamentul, ai mare grija de el!

- Am inteles!

- Stati! De ce nu duc eu pergamentul?

- Te auzi? Eu n-am imncredere in tine! Te-am luat ca sa ma asigur ca nu pateste nimic! Sunteti perfecti unul cu celalat!

- (Amandoi in cor rosii) Doamna Tunade!

- Bine, bine, hai plecati odata!

Pe drum Naruto a tot incercat sa o prinda de mana de Hinata care admira peisajul, iar cand Hinata se uita la el rosea si erau atat de draguti impreuna!

Apoi Naruto a adus vorba:

- Hinata, iti mai aminteti, de muuuuuuult cand, pe campul de lupta ai spus …. ca ma iubesti?

- D-da, imi mai amintesc, dar de ce…

Nu apuca sa-si termine propozitia ca din copacul din fata lor cazu Tenten. J

- (in cor) Tenten?!

- Hei, ce mai …. faceti? Eu? Treceam pe aici si….

- Ne spionai?

- Nu cumva… voi doua… ati pus totul la cale?

- Voi doua?

Si Hinata se du-se la copacul din fata ei si il lovi puternic, din el cazu si Sakura! J

- VOI…DOUA!

- Nu, nu am planuit asta! Ce naiba, adica vrei spui ca noi am pus-o pe Tunade sa va dea misiunea asta? Nu ne-ar fi ascultat niciodata! Na, noi ne vom intoarce! Pa!

Si plecara tantons pana ei nu se uitau, se urcara dinnou in copaci!

- Asa… Unde eram?

- D-da, imi mai amintesc, dar de ce ma intrebi? Ca stii…. ca e adevat (si privi din nou spre peisaj)…..

- Ca vroiam sa iti spun ca … (si se uita inaite si vazu cat re sa capeze) tre sa campam! Da! Tre sa campam… Ma duc eu dupa lemne!

Hinata il privi derutata si incepu sa aseze corturile si dupa ce termina si vazu ca Naruto nu se mai intorcea, se hotari sa il urmareasca. Il vazu dandu-se cu capul de un copac si spunandu-si :

- Sunt un mare prost! Dar.. totusi…. mai am 5 zile sa ii spun, astea doua plus cand ne intoarcem! Dar voi face la fel! De ce nu pot fi ca Hinata? Sa o spun direct: Te iubesc!

- Ha…

- H? Hinata?

- A-am venit sa-ti spun ca… am despachetat si… am pus corturile… si te cautam….

- M-mai auzit?

- ….. (si zambi timida)

S-au uitat unul la altul pana a inceput sa se intunece si s-au intors la tabara, au aprins focul au mancat apoi Naruto a dechis, dinou discutia:

- Spune-mi te rog tot ce ai auzit, ca daca nu ai auzit ce trebuie… iti spun acum eu.

- Pai… Am auzit tot de la ,,Sunt un mare prost " pana la ….. (si rosii).

In momentul urmator Naruto o saruta,…..sarutul a durat cam 5 minute pana cand nu au mai avut aer.

In noaptea aceea, Hinata s-a gandit sa ii arate lui Naruto, de cand erau tineri cine e fata aceea misterioasa in apa.

- Stai aici, cu spatele, nu te intoarce pana nu zic eu! Da? Promiti?

- Da….. da promit… dar ce e atat de important?

- Vei afla…..

Cat timp Hinata isi pregatii jutsul.

- Intoarcete….

Hinata a ramas la fel de gratioasa cum era si cand erau ei adolescenti…..

Dupa aceste imtamplari ei au fost impreu si totul a fost lapte si mire pana s-au intors in sat, doar ca din nou fetele (Tenten si Sakura) au cazut din copaci si le-au spus adevarul!

**_SFARSIT! _****_J_**


End file.
